narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fighting an Affliction: The Demon put to Rest
does that mean that Ryun unlocks some kind of cool power, like how trunks unlocked super saiyan in that clip? --Seireitou 18:30, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Yes in a sense. But it's a surprise *evil laugh* Ten Tailed Fox 18:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I would appaear, but I'm kind of in the middle of evil commitments right now, so communicating with good guys would not look good on my part. And what's up with all of the romance on the site now? Echo Uchiha 05:04, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well, no anime/manga is complete without romance here and there ^_^ --Seireitou 05:07, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Very true. Plus valentines is coming up...it might have had an...effect on us... Ten Tailed Fox 05:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) But why is it so random. The Green Arrow marries Justin Timberlake, and That annoying biker gang member has the hots for that chick who tickles her enemy's jugular vein. Come on. Echo Uchiha 05:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Dont forget the guy who is so much better then Echo and Jiggles ^_^ --Seireitou 05:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, Seriously why was Hagtopia in that condition? And what did that putty-tat loving bushwacker have to do with it? Echo Uchiha 05:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH Bushwacker HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahAHA!!!!!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 05:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Long story, plus, she is officialy 22 now.... long story again --Seireitou 05:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ...Okay? So she's a mental hag. Echo Uchiha 05:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Echo...you just keep making me laugh....you have a very good sense of humor lol Ten Tailed Fox 05:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, that side comes out when I'm angered. Echo Uchiha 05:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and is there really going to be a tag team tournament? Echo Uchiha 05:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Why are you angered? Did I say something? Ten Tailed Fox 05:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Nope. Echo Uchiha 00:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, I wouldn't want to offend you since your one of the ones I trust most on this site. Ten Tailed Fox 03:58, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and by the way, I didn't really get the chance to comment about your new Cystic wiki. It's awesome to see the effort that you're putting into this, plus I see evidently how this fight ties to it. Echo Uchiha 22:11, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, its really been on my mind all month and I had to get it out somehow. Ten Tailed Fox 23:44, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Well, sometimes passion gives the heart rest. Echo Uchiha 23:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Ya no kidding. This story alone has taken like a tin of weight off my chest. I've always dreamed of giving that disease a physical body and pound the snot out of it. Ten Tailed Fox 23:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) That indeed is the magic of Ryun Uchiha. Echo Uchiha 23:58, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, you've got it lol Ten Tailed Fox 23:59, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Super Saiyan style gives it a spark too. Echo Uchiha 00:01, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Ya well DBZ is an awesome manga/anime and Super Saiyan expresses emotion far better than a Tailed Transformation. Ten Tailed Fox 00:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC)